


Picture Perfect

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bless me Satan for I have sinned, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, But then I get Lucifer, DID I MENTION THIS WAS PORN, Hedonists all of them, I like writing porn, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild D/S undertones, Naughty Pictures, OT3, Oral Sex, PWP, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Self indulgence, So I don't care, This is seriously just porn, ahhh, blindflolds, face fucking, i am so going to the cage for this, like 4.5k worth of porn, this fic is so self indulgent, threeway, top!Gabriel, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Gabriel, and Lucifer indulge in one of their favorite kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my SGBB, but my brain was screaming YOU GOTTA WRITE SAMXLUCIFERXGABE and then. . . Yeah, nearly 5K worth of porn happened. 
> 
> I do not apologize for art!
> 
> Thank you to Itch and wibblywobblydemondeduceythings for inspiration and being my cheerleaders!!

Sam Winchester yawned and woke up, stretching languidly between the two bodies on either side of him, containing sleeping archangels. Lucifer’s grip on his waist tightened, and Gabriel’s legs entwined themselves between his own. He chuckled and gently removed himself from the cuddle monsters that the angels were in sleep and got dressed in his running clothes, forgoing a shirt today. He admired himself in the full mirror in the doorway of their bedroom before going out on his morning run.

When he came back, completely soaked in sweat and his hair sticking to his forehead, Lucifer was in the kitchen, humming his favorite song as he worked on breakfast. A full pot of coffee was already made, and Sam sidled up to Lucifer to get his cup.

“Good morning, Morningstar,” he purred, kissing his cheek. “Coffee?”

“Good morning, Sam,” Lucifer purred right back, kissing Sam’s cheek in return. “You can have your coffee after I’m doing frying the potatoes, okay? Go sit down. Besides, you’re not supposed to have coffee this soon after your workout.”

“Gabriel drank all the chocolate milk yesterday!” Sam pouted.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Sometimes, Sam, I think you forget we’re archangels,” he said, snapping a tall glass of chocolate milk into existence and handing it to Sam. “Now, go sit down, and drink it all. When I’m done with the potatoes, I’ll bring you your coffee.”

Sam took the chocolate milk and nodded. “Okay,” he said happily. He kissed the Devil’s cheek again and went to sit down at the table, sipping on the chocolate-y beverage.

Gabriel appeared as Lucifer was handing Sam his coffee, yawning and rumpling his golden hair. “Morning, Luci, Samshine,” he said, pecking their cheeks.

“Morning, Gabe,” Sam said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Good morning, Gabriel,” Lucifer murmured, kissing the top of his little brother’s head. “Sleep well?”

“Mhm, and how about Sam?”

“Sam slept well,” Lucifer answered for Sam, laughing as Sam pouted around his coffee cup. “Awe, sweetie,” he said, kissing the top of his head. “Don’t worry, we’ll make it up to you,” he purred.

Sam purred back, nuzzling his boyfriend’s throat. “Okay.”

“We went shopping yesterday, while you were out,” Gabriel mentioned, coming over and hugging Sam as Lucifer went to check on breakfast.

“Oh?” Sam asked, interest piqued, no longer caring about breakfast.

“Mhm,” Gabriel hummed, kissing the spot behind Sam’s ear. Sam squeaked and giggled. “We got you a new set of lingerie. A couple of them, actually.”

Sam whimpered. Lingerie was his weakness, and both of his boyfriends knew it.

Lucifer was the one who discovered the kink, when he walked in on Sam rubbing one out while wearing a pair of dark blue cotton panties that he had stolen from Dean. Why Dean had panties, Sam didn’t want to know. But he had stolen them, and used to masturbate into them when Lucifer and Gabriel were out.

But not much gets past two archangels, and he was found out.

And when he was found out, he was so close to completion, his cock purple with the need for release, and he babbled that he wasn’t doing anything, he swore, and Lucifer simply pinned him to the bed and ground onto him until Sam came. The panties were ill fitting, and Lucifer went out the very next day and came back with a wide array of panties and other lingerie.

Sometimes, when Sam was feeling brave, he’d wear one of the sets out, under his clothes. Gabriel knows when it happens, because he’s walked in on Sam hopping on a stocking covered foot as he tries to hoist the other stocking over his calf, the garter already sitting in the middle of his thigh many times.

Sam loves the feel of silk and satin and lace on his skin, making him feel good.

“Mhm. We got you a new pair of stockings, and a few new garters, and. . . Luci, did we pick up those panties for him?”

Lucifer nodded, setting their plates in front of them at the table. “And you know what new lingerie day means.”

Sam _whined._ “How am I supposed to concentrate on breakfast now?” he pouted.

Gabriel laughed.

New lingerie day (or, the day that his boyfriends admit they bought new lingerie for him) always started out with the usual morning routine. Sam would go running, Lucifer would make breakfast, they would eat. After that is when things would change.

They’d take him to the bedroom, strip him, and have him model the new pieces that they got for him. Pictures would be taken for their private collection.

And then came the amazing sex.

“You’re not supposed to tell me sexy things at breakfast,” Sam pouted around a mouthful of potatoes and bacon.

Lucifer chuckled. “Oh, we both know you love it, Sam,” he said, eating his own breakfast casually, as if they weren’t about to go to the bedroom for amazing sex. “Gabe, how should we do the shoot?”

Sam kept eating his breakfast, if only so he could try to will his boner down.

Gabriel hummed around a giant mouthful of eggs. “Well, which set do you think we should have him wear first?”

“The green ones, with the silver,” Lucifer said, deliberately keeping it vague to pique Sam’s interest and curiosity. “And then the red and black ones.”

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully. “Well, we should probably get out the chair for the green and silver set,” he said. “Red and black, we definitely should make that a little kinkier. Should we save the kinkiest for the white stuff?”

Sam was no longer interested in his breakfast. The colors were turning him on more than anything else.

Lucifer nodded. “Oh yes. The contrast will be perfect. Our kinky little angel.”

Gabriel grinned, his food finished. “Great. I’m going to go set everything up.”

Sam made move to follow him, but Lucifer gently brought him back down to his partially eaten food.

“Eat up, my dear,” the older archangel said. “You’ll need your strength.”

Sam whined. “I can’t eat,” he mumbled. “You and Gabe turned me on too fucking much.”

Lucifer laughed merrily, pulling Sam onto his lap and tugging the human’s plate closer to him. “What if I feed you, hmm?”

Sam melted. Lucifer feeding him was one of his favorite things. “Please,” he whispered.

Lucifer smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Of course, my King,” he whispered.

 

Breakfast was finished and now Sam stood in their bedroom, naked. Three Victoria Secrets bags sat primly at the foot of the bed on the floor, and Lucifer picked up the first bag. “Let’s see you in this,” he said.

Gabriel nodded, setting up the camera.

Sam took the bag and peered inside before withdrawing a pair of emerald green satin boyshort style panties and a set of silver garters. Sam shivered as he ran the satin and lace between his fingers before slipping the panties on.

Gabriel couldn’t help but lean over and give Sam’s rear a smack as he bent over to pick up the garters. He squeaked.

“What? Your ass looks hot in boyshorts,” Gabriel said defensively, his eyes trailing after the silver garter as Sam nestled it onto his thigh.

Lucifer nodded and waited until Sam had slipped the other garter on. “You’re right, Gabriel, the boyshorts _do_ accent his ass.”

Sam bounced on over to the mirror to admire his new lingerie, not caring that Gabriel had already started taking pictures.

The satin sat low on his hips, barely containing the rapidly hardening dick. He turned and gave an appreciative hum as he observed his rear. The satin clung to it like a second skin, giving a little peep show of the firm cheeks underneath.

“Beautiful,” Gabriel murmured. He loved taking pictures of Sam admiring himself in the mirror, when Sam wasn’t paying attention to him or Lucifer, just himself and indulging himself in his kink.

Sam looked at Lucifer and the older angel came over, running his fingers down Sam’s back as the hunter pressed himself against the angel, moaning at the slight friction of the rough denim of Lucifer’s jeans against the delicate satin of his new panties.

Gabriel motioned, and Lucifer took a few steps back, Sam nuzzling into his shoulder as he inhaled Lucifer’s unique scent of freshly fallen snow and ash. Gabriel got behind Sam and began taking more pictures.

“Get him to arch his back and stick that ass out, no dipping your hand beneath the panties,” Gabe ordered.

Luci rolled his eyes but indulged his brother, raking his nails lightly down Sam’s back.

Sam moaned and arched his back, his satin covered bottom now sticking out tantalizingly for the camera.

“Gorgeous, Luce,” Gabriel complimented, getting all the angles he could.

By the time they were done with the green panties, a dark spot of precum already had stained them and he was whimpering in the warm wooden chair in their room, where he had straddled Lucifer and ground against him as they kissed.

Sam’s lips were red and kiss bitten, and his breathing was heavy. By contrast, the Devil didn’t look aroused at all, but Sam could tell that he was as he gave another rut against the length trapped in the cloth prison.

“Alright, Sam, go put on the second set,” Lucifer said gently, patting Sam’s bottom.

Sam whined, but he removed himself from his boyfriend’s lap as Gabriel set down the camera and handed Sam the second bag.

He reached in and grabbed black garters, and he sighed happily as the matching pair of black stockings, the tops trimmed in red. He then pulled out the panties and he moaned.

The panties were red satin with black lace. The front was the soft red fabric, with the back being covered in the black lace, with the cut looking to be half way up his ass when wearing them.

He quickly slipped out of the green and silver set before slipping on the panties quickly, moaning as the satin caressed his heated skin. They hugged his hips tightly, but Sam didn’t mind. They felt so good. He slid the stockings on slowly, ignoring Gabriel snapping away with the camera or Lucifer stripping out of his T-Shirt as he let the soft material caress his skin. He laid on the bed after the second stocking was slid on, breathing heavily as he rubbed his legs together, moaning.

“Garters, Sam,” Lucifer’s voice broke gently through the haze of pleasure and Sam slid the garters on at his boyfriend’s gentle command. He stood up off the bed and went to go admire himself in the mirror again.

The stockings hugged his muscular calves and thighs wonderfully, the black lace of the garter tickling his skin. The panties softened his hard muscles and as he spun to look at how good his ass looked, he preened at the little black bow smack dab in the center of the waistband, making his panty clad rear more of a present.

“Stunning.” Gabriel breathed as Sam slid his legs together. “Alright, Samski, onto the bed, all fours.”

Sam scrambled to comply, nearly falling over as the stockings glided over the smooth carpet. Lucifer laughed and ran his hand over Sam’s back soothingly.

Gabriel was snapping pictures, making sure to get a nice mix of posed and candid. He didn’t mind that he wasn’t in the pictures- for him, it wasn’t being _in_ the pictures that thrilled him. It was the knowledge that he took them, and he shot a glance at one that was on the dresser that he shared with Lucifer. It was one of Sam in a set of panties- black sheer lace boy shorts, with matching lace stockings and garters- standing in the mirror, ass to it, his head turned over his shoulder to admire it. Gabe had shot it from the side as the sun hit the windows behind them, casting the room in an warm glow and painting Sam as a kind of warm God, his hip popped out as his fingers trailed along the edge of the lace.

It was their favorite picture.

Sam was now on his stomach completely, Lucifer having maneuvered the human into that position, with a book (what book, they didn’t care, it was just a prop) underneath Sam’s hands. Both legs were kicked up, crossed at the ankle. The morning sun painted soft warm hues across Sam’s tanned back, and Gabriel took a picture. Actually several.

“Beautiful, Sam,” Lucifer praised, kneeling at the foot of the bed and tilting Sam’s face up.

Sam smiled warmly up at his older boyfriend. “Am I?” he asked softly, and Lucifer huffed a laugh.

“Yes, Sam,” Gabriel answered, zooming in on the languid human. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel. “The final set?”

Gabriel thumbed through the photos. “Yep, we got all the ones we wanted,” he said.

Lucifer kissed Sam’s nose and the human scrunched it. “Final set, baby,” he purred and Sam melted.

He slid off the bed and took off the lingerie he was wearing, standing nude as he bent over to pick up the third bag. Gabriel couldn’t help but take a quick picture, much to Lucifer’s amusement.

Sam laid each piece of the new lingerie out delicately, his breath hitching in his throat.

White satin stockings, trimmed with light pink lace

Rose pink garters, frilly and delicate.

White satin panties with pink ribbon trimming the hems.

He was almost reverent as he put the set on, Gabriel photographing his every move.

When he walked over to the mirror, Sam’s breathing stopped.

The white was almost blinding against his tan skin, the pink delicate and contrasting. The panties hugged his every curve, the satin sliding delicately across his skin as he ran his fingers lightly over it.

“This is my favorite,” Gabriel whispered, going haywire with the camera.

“Agreed,” Lucifer murmured, watching Sam model for himself in front of the mirror. “He looks so innocent, so pure.”

“And ripe for the taking,” Gabriel added as Sam turned to the side, tracing the little pink satin bows that graced his hipbones.

“Gabriel, don’t be crass,” Lucifer teased.

“I’m not!” Gabriel protested, snapping a picture of Sam as the hunter played with the satin and lace lingerie in front of the mirror.

Lucifer chuckled. “Baby boy, do you want to take some more naughty pictures in your nice new lingerie?” he asked him.

Sam beamed. “What kind of naughty pictures?” he asked innocently, the white lingerie making him feel sweet and innocent. He batted his long eyelashes playfully at his two angels.

Lucifer looked at Gabriel. “Gabe?”

Gabriel dove under the bed to grab their toy box and pulled out the soft pink scarves.

Sam melted and dropped to his knees.

“Such a good boy,” Lucifer murmured, stroking Sam’s hair.

Sam preened at the praise.

“How do you want me to tie him?” Lucifer asked, still stroking Sam’s hair.

“I want you to tie his wrists behind his back. Don’t do his legs,” Gabriel ordered. “Put him in front of the chair, too, I wanna take pictures of you sucking his cock.”

Sam keened and mewled.

Lucifer laughed softly. “Should we use the other one for a blindfold?”

“Oh, God yes,” Gabriel moaned, palming his sweats. “Damn, Luci, you have the best ideas.”

Lucifer smirked. “Alright, baby boy, go get in front of the chair,” he purred.

Sam hurried to comply, kneeling in front of the chair after crawling over to it.

“Oh, baby, darling,” Gabriel whispered. “Sugar, you’re just perfect,” he purred.

Sam flushed and preened under the praise.

Lucifer knelt behind Sam, silk scarves in hand. He first blindfolded Sam. “Safe word?” He murmured.

“Clowns,” Sam murmured.

“Good boy,” Lucifer praised and Sam flushed again.

“He’s so pretty when he blushes,” Gabriel noted, still snapping away.

“He is,” Lucifer said, placing a soft kiss between Sam’s shoulder blades.

Sam preened and ducked his head shyly.

Lucifer laced the scarves around Sam’s wrists behind his back and tied it off in a perfect bow.

“Luce, you really should go into the business,” Gabriel whistled, taking a picture of Sam’s back, honing in on the small of Sam’s back, where his wrists were crossed, the delicate silk scarf in a bow just above the curvature of Sam’s ass, clad in soft satin.

Lucifer shucked his jeans and boxers, his own cock jutting out proudly, and he slid into the chair. “C’mon, baby boy,” he purred. “Come suck me.”

Sam was only too happy to oblige. He raised himself up slightly and kissed the head of the ruby red cock before starting to take him down slowly, a soft blush on his cheeks and an innocent look in his eyes.

Lucifer hissed and moaned, resting a hand on the top of Sam’s head. “Fuck, baby,” he whispered, stroking Sam’s chestnut locks.

“Oh, Luce, these are turning out to be the best pictures yet,” Gabriel whispered.

Sam finally swallowed Lucifer down, nosing at the dark blonde curls.

“Shit, baby boy,” Lucifer swore, grabbing Sam’s hair lightly.

Sam looked up at Lucifer with wide, innocent hazel eyes, his mouth stretched around Lucifer’s cock as his throat clenched and spasmed around it.

Lucifer groaned and bucked his hips. “You want me to talk to you while you suck my cock?” he asked.

“Please,” Gabriel whispered.

Lucifer chuckled at his younger brother. “Patience, Gabe.”

Gabriel laughed softly.

Sam moaned and lightly scraped his teeth along Lucifer’s base.

The oldest hissed and moaned. “Yes, yes, baby boy. I’ll talk to you. God, I think I want you to suck my cock right now. And for a while. Want to watch Gabriel fuck you.”

Sam moaned and felt his eyelids flutter closed as he sucked on Lucifer’s cock noisily.

“Oh yes, my King,” Lucifer crooned. “I’m going to have you suck me off while Gabriel fucks you. Maybe you should keep wearing your panties and ruin them for us?”

Sam keened and whimpered, his mouth still full of Lucifer’s cock.

Gabriel swore. “Your mouth, Luci, Jesus,” he breathed.

Lucifer smirked languidly at his brother. “You love my mouth,” he teased.

“Dad yes, I do,” Gabriel said. He set the camera down and picked up one of the bottles of lube that was in the toy box. “Bed, or floor?” he asked.

“Bed,” Lucifer decided. He lightly tapped the side of Sam’s head. “Off you get, baby boy,” he purred.

Sam withdrew off of Lucifer’s cock with a loud whine.

Lucifer and Gabriel chuckled softly. “It’ll be back in your mouth soon enough, baby,” Gabriel said, sitting on the bed crosslegged.

Lucifer helped Sam up off the floor and onto the bed, putting him in a kneeling position before laying down at the foot. “Come suck me some more, Sam,” he ordered gently.

Sam didn’t need to be told twice, this time swallowing Lucifer all the way down without any of the teasing before hand.

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Lucifer mewled.

Sam huffed a laugh into the curls, but then moaned as Gabriel pressed a light finger against his fluttering hole through the panties.

“This is going to be a treat, Luce,” Gabriel said. “So responsive.”

“He’s such a treat to pleasure,” Lucifer sighed, stroking Sam’s hair as he bobbed his head up and down Lucifer’s length.

Sam felt cold air hit his hole and he clenched instinctively before the warm lube hit him, and he moaned as Gabriel pressed a lube covered finger into him.

“Such pretty noises,” Gabriel whispered, kissing Sam’s back as he slid his index finger in, pumping in time to Sam’s bobbing head.

“Such a pretty image,” Lucifer murmured back.

“He’s still a little open from last night, but still so tight,” Gabriel whispered, slipping his middle finger into Sam’s tight heat.

Sam mewled and rocked back on Gabriel’s fingers.

“So eager,” Lucifer laughed. “Are you that eager to ruin this pair of panties, baby boy?”

Sam flushed and nodded, still sucking on Lucifer’s cock. He felt Lucifer sit up and lean over Sam and heard the brothers collide in a heated kiss. Gabriel’s fingers crooked inside of their boyfriend as he nibbled along Lucifer’s bottom lip, Lucifer’s cock throbbing in Sam’s mouth as they made out.

Sam keened as Gabriel’s fingers found his prostate, whimpering and rocking his hips back eagerly.

Lucifer chuckled from somewhere above them, the sound muffled by Gabriel’s lips. “Think you found his button,” he said lightly as Gabriel massaged it gently, slipping in a third finger.

“Oh, I know I have,” the younger angel chuckled, his eyes drifting down to the writhing human. “You should probably have him pull off, brother. Get the lube, play with his nipples.”

“Dad, you’re so full of good ideas,” Lucifer whispered. “I’ll have him back on soon.” They separated and Lucifer gently drew the mewling hunter off of his cock, his lips red and shiny, his pupils dilated so that only a rim of hazel remained.

“Oh, yes, we know, you want to keep sucking my cock,” the older angel purred as Gabriel slid his fingers out.  Sam whined as he was no longer being pleasured and he yelped as Gabriel’s hand came down in a hard smack on his ass.

“We’ll always take care of you,” Gabriel said, smacking the other cheek. Sam keened into the covers.

“He knows that, he’s just so needy when he’s like this,” Lucifer reminded him.

“Oh, don’t we all know it,” Gabriel said, leaning over to trail kisses along Sam’s spine. “Our needy little baby boy.”

Sam mewled.

“Yes, yes, we know,” Lucifer said.

Gabriel slicked up his cock and pressed into Sam slowly.

Sam gasped and moaned, wiggling until Gabriel’s hands grasped his hips. “You’ll take what I give you, when I give it to you,” he whispered, and Sam melted. “That’s a good boy,” he purred, sliding into Sam until he bottomed out and thrusting into him.

Sam moaned and shook underneath Gabriel.

Gabriel, soon, had one strong arm around Sam’s waist, the other around his shoulders, and he hoisted him so Sam was seated on Gabriel’s lap, and he moaned, rolling his hips.

He heard the lube bottle open and release some lube, and the sound of someone’s fingers slipping over each other before Lucifer’s fingers found his nipples and his lips found his mouth.

Gabriel began thrusting up into Sam as Lucifer kissed him fiercely, full of fiery passion and his fingers glided over his nipples gently but firmly, making them form stiff peaks before tugging on them, the pain barely registering in Sam’s pleasure filled conscious.

“Oh, he’s so good for us, Luci,” Gabriel whispered, peppering kisses along Sam’s shoulders as he pounded into him from underneath. “So pretty, so beautiful. Look at him, the way he submits for us.”

Lucifer hummed in agreement, biting down on Sam’s lips happily. “Yes, he is,” he whispered against Sam’s mouth, and Sam moaned happily.

Sam rocked himself back and forth onto Gabriel’s cock, feeling his lips on his back and shoulders and neck, while Lucifer hogged his mouth and throat, his fingers simply gliding over the nipples and teasing them. Sam knows that they’re going to burn later, but he’s enjoying the smooth glide of the Devil’s fingers, smooth and soft and gentle while Gabriel’s more calloused ones dug deep into Sam’s hips, red and purple flaring underneath of them, marking Sam as his.

“Think I should put his mouth back on my cock, Gabe?” Lucifer asked breathlessly, kissing along Sam’s shoulder.

“Dad yes,” Gabriel moaned, fucking hard up into Sam now. “Wanna hold his head down on your cock, watch you fuck his mouth.”

Sam moaned and squirmed, getting turned on by the Messenger’s words.

“Oh, he likes that, Gabe,” Lucifer murmured. He moved away, chuckling at the desperate mewl that came from Sam’s lips.

“Don’t worry, sugar,” Gabriel purred. “Shall we make him cum untouched?”

Sam wiggled in anticipation of that.

“Oh, yes, please,” Lucifer said, now guiding Sam’s head to his cock. Sam swallowed it down without hesitation.

Gabriel’s fingers wrapped themselves into his hair and began pounding into him as Lucifer fucked up into his mouth. He was, quite literally, caught between a rock and a hard place, Gabriel’s cock fucking him into the mattress while Lucifer fucked his mouth hard. Add in the combination of the photo shoot and wearing probably the most innocent pair of panties in existence made him approach the edge. He his head up, wanting more than anything to look into Lucifer's eys. 

Lucifer’s ice blue met the soft pink of the scarf, hiding warm hazel eyes, and he moaned, melting. “You can cum whenever, our King, our good little baby boy,” he whispered, and that’s all that Sam needed, gagging on Lucifer’s cock as he spilled into the white satin.

“FUCK!” Gabriel shouted as he felt Sam clench tight around him, triggering his own orgasm.

Lucifer grunted and held on for a few more bucks, but eventually succumbed to his pleasure, spilling into Sam’s throat.

Sam drank down Lucifer’s release and cleaned him up before pulling off with a wet obscene pop and rested his head on Lucifer’s thigh.

Lucifer undid the tie on the scarf covering Sam’s eyes while Gabriel undid the ones on his wrists. They carefully cleaned him up and removed the soiled panties-they were _ruined_ , and Lucifer set them aside.

Gabriel got Sam to drink some water and eat some chocolate before the three fell back onto the bed, cuddling Sam from both sides, soft whispers passing them. They spoke tenderly to the human, telling him how he was such a good boy for them, how beautiful he was, how he brought them all so much pleasure.

The angels spoke tenderly to each other, as well. Lucifer praised his younger brother for once again having the best ideas for their photo shoots, while Gabriel lavished affection on Lucifer for his eye for the best lingerie for Sam.

Surrounded by love and warmth and happiness, Sam purred and relaxed into the bed, a warm smile on his face.

Lucifer kissed his forehead while Gabriel kissed his nose. “Nap before round two?” Gabriel teased.

Sam playfully shoved his boyfriend while Lucifer chuckled. “I think we should look at the pictures before round two,” he murmured, rubbing his hand up and down Sam’s hip, creating goosebumps.

Sam sighed happily and nodded.

“Good idea, Luce,” Gabriel agreed. “Dad, I can’t wait.”

“I can,” Sam mumbled, tugging Gabriel closer to him and getting himself comfortable against Lucifer. Lucifer’s warm breath and cool body easily relaxed him, while Gabriel’s still warm body provided him with a cuddly companion.

The two angels laughed and Lucifer stroked Sam’s chestnut curls. “Get some sleep, our King,” Lucifer whispered. “We’ll be here when you wake.”

Sam nodded, yawning widely and his eyes closing. “Love you,” he said.

“And I, you,” Lucifer whispered as Gabriel kissed the center of his chest and murmured, “I love you too, Sammoose.”

Sam smiled and fell asleep, cradled by the angels he loved.

Gabriel smiled at Lucifer as Sam’s breathing evened out. “So beautiful, isn’t he, Light Bringer?”

Lucifer’s smile was broad and bright. “Yes,” he rumbled. “Gorgeous, just like you.”

Gabriel flushed and buried his head in Sam’s chest, Lucifer’s soft laugh reaching his ears.

“We should get some rest as well,” Lucifer murmured, placing a chaste kiss on the hunter’s cheek.

“Damn right, Heylel,” Gabriel whispered, his eyes already closing. “I love you, brother.”

“And I, you,” Lucifer whispered back, sending a pulse of love through their bonded Graces.

And so, the two angels fell asleep, protecting the human they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween URL is lucifers-a-subby-sub on tumblr. After Halloween (sometime) I should be switching back to dragonmage. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
